Talk:Othell Yarwyck
Given that no one ever refers to Yarwyck or Marsh by name, until Season 4 had the guy who was Marsh in Season 1 appear and directly state that he is Yarwyck, I think we should just re-edit these so that he always was "Othell Yarwyck", and the grey-haired guy was just "unknown Night's Watch officer".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :The problem is that it ruins the "Builders with me!" line and Fortune's statement that he was originally portraying Bowen Marsh. Let's keep it as it is.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ...I don't know, but we'll put this on the list of important/controversial stuff to deal with after the season finale.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:07, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Bowen Marsh cast Now that Bowen Marsh has actually been cast for Season 5, shouldn't we take down the redirect from "Bowen Marsh" to "Othell Yarwyck"? The fact that the guy who is playing Othell was assumed to be Bowen and all that stuff should be a side note now; it's now clear the characters haven't been merged. Bowen and Othell were extras, so it doesn't matter who they were at the time; they had no names on-screen, and now that the actor for who was supposed to be Bowen is playing Othell... so let's just say it was Othell from the beginning, right? It's not exactly a stretch. All this confusion should still be reflected in the "Behind the scenes", of course. So I suggest this: no redirect; a page for Bowen Marsh; both pages reflecting the confusion only in the "Behind the scenes" section; and let's say Fortune was playing Othell in Season 1, Dennis McKeever a random officer and Michael Condron Bowen Marsh (a character first appearing in Season 5.) We should definitely leave the Bowen/Othell confusion only for the "Behind the scenes". Agreed? Essentially, this is on-screen canon superseding rumors and off-screen semi-canon. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 20:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :I agree. Though McKeever should be listed as a random Builder.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:04, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Edits have been done to reflect this. Hope it's okay. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :I also agree: Fortune was playing Yarwyck in Season 1, and McKeever was playing some unnamed Night's Watch member. The only thing we had to go on was that he had a line that Yarwyck had...but it wouldn't be the first time they've moved dialogue around (obviously, at the time they THOUGHT that was Yarwyck, and the other was Marsh....but absolutely nothing was confirmed at the time, they never said their names on-screen in Season 1, so it's easy to fix. We will relegate this information about "Fortune thought he was playing Marsh in Season 1" to a footnote in the "Behind the Scenes" section. They were not, strictly speaking, "recast".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Given that he mentions his family lives in White Harbour (probably to build up to an appearance by House Manderly in the show) just prior to his hanging, should the details of House Yarwyck be changed to suit the show continuity as a Northern house? Or is there some way of working around this? He only mentioned his mother. Given that he's in the Night's Watch, it could be that his mother was exiled from the Westerlands due to whatever crime Othell committed that resulted in his joining the Watch, particularly if she isn't a member of House Yarwyck by birth, and only by marriage, which could result in her ending up in White Harbor. This is just speculation, of course, it could very well be that House Yarwyck is a Northern house and a vassal house of House Manderly in the show continuity, but we just don't know. I wouldn't change anything until we receive some sort of mention of any sort of change, as it could be something as simple as what I had mentioned. Most likely, the writers just forgot where House Yarwyck is from and wanted to namedrop White Harbor in preparation for Manderly's casting, in which case a retcon will eventually be created, likely after the season ends. Salociin (talk) 23:42, May 13, 2016 (UTC)